


Sleepy Afternoons

by Ionaonie



Series: The Only Were in the Village [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU after S1, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, a smidge of angst, but not for Stiles or Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionaonie/pseuds/Ionaonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Scott’s here.’</p><p>Stiles rolled over slightly and rested his chin on Derek’s chest, blinking his eyes sleepily. ‘Huh?’</p><p>‘Scott. He’s approaching. The. House.’</p><p>‘Why?’</p><p>Derek rolled his eyes. ‘Not a mind reader.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this, half finished, in my googledocs for ages, so I decided I really should clean it up and post it :-)
> 
> Thank you to Arineat for betaing for me. Any other mistakes are mine.

‘Hey, stop that,’ Stiles groused, hitting half-heartedly at Derek’s chest to try and stop him from shifting his shoulder under Stiles’ head. ‘I’m trying to nap here, and you’re comfy. Like, really, comfy. For someone who’s all washboard abs and hulking shoulders, you’re surprisingly cuddly.’

Derek huffed, but didn’t stop moving until he had a leg thrown over Stiles’ and a hand resting on his hip, the tips of a few fingers slipping beneath the material of his sleep pants.

‘Okay,’ Stiles said, rubbing his face into the crook of Derek’s neck. ‘That’s actually better, so I’ll allow it.’ 

‘You’re ridiculous,’ Derek murmured. His hand was trailing lazily up and down Stiles’ back, drawing random patterns as he went, leaving trails of warmth sparking along Stiles’ skin. 

The bed had been the first thing Derek had bought when he and Stiles had finally gone out shopping and it was glorious. It was a king size, and Derek had it piled high with pillows and blankets and one of Stiles’ favourite things was lounging about on the bed with Derek. Once Derek had realised that Stiles wasn’t using it to try and hurry them into sex, it had become one of his favourite things, too; hardcore cuddling. 

Stiles had one arm draped across Derek’s stomach, the other moving back and forth across his chest. Every now and again he rubbed his lips along Derek’s collarbone and pressed closed mouth kisses into his skin before they morphed into breathing against Derek’s skin. 

He was very nearly asleep, content to be all tangled up with Derek until he had to drive home, when he felt Derek tense around him. ‘Dude?’ 

‘Scott’s here.’

Stiles rolled over slightly and rested his chin on Derek’s chest, blinking his eyes sleepily. ‘Huh?’

‘Scott. He’s approaching. The. House.’

‘Why?’

Derek rolled his eyes. ‘Not a mind reader.’

Stiles pressed a kiss to Derek’s sternum before sitting up, groaning as he did. ‘Sometimes I think you are.’

Derek’s hand drifted down to his side and his eyes were smiling, even if his mouth wasn’t. ‘It’s not my fault you’re an open book.’

‘You like books.’

The corner of Derek’s mouth quirked up. ‘Not your best.’

‘I’m sleepy,’ Stiles protested. ‘My brain’s hardly working.’

Derek brought his other hand up and settled it at the base of Stiles’ neck and when Derek pulled him down for a kiss Stiles went willingly. Like he was ever going to refuse a kiss from Derek. He felt like his toes were curling and steam was coming out of his ears.

‘You’re a menace,’ he murmured against Derek’s lips.

‘He’s nearly here.’

‘Yeah, I better go and see what’s going on,’ Stiles said with a sigh. ‘You seen my phone?’ He knew it was in the bed somewhere, but he hadn’t seen it since he’d used it to text his dad and tell him he was spending the day at Derek’s. He flashed Derek a grateful smile when he pulled it from somewhere in the comforter and handed it to him.

‘Fuck,’ he breathed as he saw the number of texts and missed calls he had. ‘That’s what I thought.’

‘What’s going on?’ 

Stiles shook his head. ‘It’s nothing.’ 

Derek’s hand drifted to rest over Stiles’ heart. ‘It’s not nothing.’ 

‘If Scott took the time to find me up here, I’m gonna guess that it’s about Allison.’ Derek’s face scrunched up in adorable confusion. ‘Can you think of any other reason Scott would come here?’ 

‘Are things not good between them?’

Stiles scrubbed at his slightly longer hair. ‘If you ask Scott, he’ll say they’ve never been happier.’ 

‘And if I asked Allison?’ 

Stiles worried his lip. ‘When Scott’s talking, and making plans for their future and if they’ll go to the same college, or how they’ll alternate visiting each other if they end up at different colleges, I watch Allison sometimes. And her smiles are getting more fixed and less dimply. I hoped it was about something other than Scott because he’s so into her, but I had a bad feeling...’ He trailed off with a shrug. 

Derek leaned forward and brushed his lips against Stiles’. ‘Go. See how he is.’

Stiles nodded. ‘Yeah. I, uh. Are you -?’

‘Staying here.’

‘Oh.’

‘I haven’t seen him since the night we killed Peter. I don’t think this is the best time to change that.’

Stiles had thought that it would be difficult to split his time between Derek and Scott, because really, the two of them together was kind of Stiles’ worst nightmare. But Scott still spent lots of time with Allison, and by extension, Jackson, Lydia and Danny, while Derek just seemed happy with whatever time Stiles spent with him. 

‘That… makes sense.’ He slid to the edge of the bed. ‘Okay, I’m going to go see what’s happening.’

‘Uh, Stiles?’

He glanced back to find Derek watching him with a fond, but exasperated expression. ‘Yeah?’

‘You might want to put a shirt on.’

Stiles looked down at himself, at the mark Derek has sucked onto his chest, above his heart, and realised Scott probably didn’t need to see that. ‘Yeah. Good point.’ He grabbed Derek’s t-shirt off the floor and yanked it over his head.

Derek settled back in the middle of the bed with a pleased grumble, an arm thrown over his head. The vest he was wearing was rucked up and showing a line of skin and Stiles just wanted to trace patterns there with his tongue. He was watching Stiles with hooded eyes and Stiles really, really didn’t want to leave the room.

‘Stop doing that,’ he complained.

An adorable crease appeared between Derek’s eyes. ‘I’m not doing anything.’

‘I know and I need you to stop it.’

‘You’re making no sense. Go and see Scott.’

‘Yeah.’ He licked his lips. ‘Yeah, Scott.’ Stiles mentally shook his head and pulled open the door, needing to escape before he dived back onto the bed.

He clattered down the stairs and threw open the front door to wait for Scott to appear. It didn’t take long for Scott to trundle into view and he looked terrible. It pretty much confirmed what Stiles had assumed, but he still hurried towards Scott.

‘What’s happened?’ 

Scott sniffed and rubbed at his nose, but there were no tears and his eyes weren’t red. ‘Allison dumped me.’

‘Shit, dude.’ Stiles closed the gap between them and pulled into a hug. ‘That sucks.’ 

‘I don’t understand,’ Scott said into Stiles’ shoulder. ‘I thought we were happy.’

Stiles didn’t know what to say. It was difficult to pretend he was surprised, so he settled on hugging Scott until he pulled back and offered him a wan smile. ‘Thanks.’

‘Seriously, not a problem,’ Stiles said, tugging Scott towards the front door.

Scott glanced up at the house. ‘He, uh, he won’t mind?’

‘You’re my best friend. It’s not like Derek doesn’t know that. And there’s no way I’m turning you away.’ He closed the door behind them and led Scott into the living room and pushed him down onto the sofa, before collapsing next to him. ‘Now spill. What the fuck happened?’

‘Honestly? I don’t really know. We were in my room. I thought everything was going good, you know?’ 

‘Let’s assume I do.’

‘She looked at my bed and then she pushed me away and told me she couldn’t do this anymore.’

‘Did she say what “this” was?’ 

Scott nodded miserably. ‘She said that she kept having nightmares about when I, you know - Peter.’ 

‘Oh, wow.’ Despite his own nightmares, for some reason Stiles had never thought that Allison could have been suffering from them too. It made sense, though, and suddenly he felt guilty for not finding out how Allison had been after everything. If she was having nightmares, believing her dad about how dangerous omegas were and being concerned about him dating Derek, suddenly made so much more sense. 

‘She said she still loved me, but that she couldn’t stop thinking about it and that she needed time.’ 

‘What did you say?’ Stiles asked carefully. Talking to Scott about anything werewolf related was still a bit like walking through a minefield. 

‘I didn’t have time to say anything before she ran out.’

‘What did you do?’ 

‘I tried calling her and texting but she ignored me so I went round to her house.’

Stiles groaned. ‘I’m going to take a wild stab in the dark and guess that that didn’t end well.’

Scott shook his head. ‘They wouldn’t let me see her. Or she didn’t want to see me. And then they threatened to call the cops if I didn’t leave.’

‘Harsh. Although I doubt my dad would have arrested you. Can I ask, did you guys ever talk about what happened that night?’ 

Scott’s brow furrowed in confusion.

‘Because, look dude, no matter how awful Kate was, Allison still watched her aunt be killed and her all-kinds-of-adorable boyfriend kill someone.’ 

‘But I did it for her!’ 

‘Exactly!’

‘What do you mean?’ 

‘Look at it from her point of view.’

‘O-kay,’ Scott said slowly. 

‘You basically killed someone to be with her. That’s this huge thing that puts so much pressure on her to make sure nothing goes wrong between you both.’

‘So she dumped me?’ 

‘She’s been acting like everything’s fine until she couldn’t pretend anymore and it became too much.’ 

‘I should talk to her,’ Scott decided, determination settling on his face. 

As he stood, Stiles yanked him back down onto the sofa. ‘Bad idea. Bad, bad idea.’ 

‘But she has to know I don’t… expect anything.’

‘I think you should leave her to sort things out for herself and let her come to you when she’s ready. Let her untangle herself first. Plus, you totally do have expectations. They may have nothing to do with Peter, but you have them.’

‘No, I don’t.’ 

‘You keep talking about how you two are forever. That’s an expectation.’

‘Oh.’ Scott slumped back against the sofa. ‘When did you get so good at this stuff?’

Stiles glanced at the ceiling. ‘I want this thing with Derek to work. We both do and we both have damage and we’re both masters of not talking about how we feel. I avoid and become an utter asshole. Derek gets all passive aggressive and becomes an utter asshole.’ He shrugged. 

‘That’s pretty deep.’

Stiles kicked at Scott’s foot. ‘Derek’s worth it. The question is, is Allison?’ 

‘Yes,’ Scott said immediately.

‘Then you have to give her space and time even if it hurts you.’ 

Scott nodded and relaxed further into the sofa. ‘You’re right.’ He looked around the room as though he was only just noticing it for the first time. ‘Holy crap, is this Derek’s house?’

‘No, it belongs to the other friendly neighbourhood werewolf we have residing here in Beacon Hills. Of course it’s Derek’s place, you doofus. What are you even talking about?’

‘But the last time I was here it… well, it didn’t look like this.’

‘I did tell you that he’s had it rebuilt.’

‘I know, but it’s one thing to hear about it and another seeing it for real. Because it’s, you know…’

‘Not a burnt out husk of despair,’ Stiles suggested.

Scott nodded, but his eyes shifted around the room. ‘You do remember that he can hear you, right?’

‘Not exactly a detail I’m going to forget, Scott.’

‘But -’

‘He knows I’m happy he’s living in a real house now,’ Stiles said. ‘Relax.’

‘It’s like, really nice in here. Like, really nice.’ Scott sounded truly bedazzled. ‘He has a PSP and a Wii. How is that even possible?’

Stiles snorted. ‘Yeah, because he’s such a closet gamer.’

‘They’re yours?’

‘No, I just explained how awesome they are.’ He nudged Scott’s foot. ‘You wanna play something?’

‘What’ve you got?’

Stiles listed as many as he could remember. 'It's almost as though every time he goes into town he grabs a new game,' he concluded. 'Now get over there and pick something.'

Derek’s buying habits meant that he was nearly as well stocked as a Game Stop, which might have been shocking if Stiles hadn’t seen how quickly Derek mastered each game. The only reason they hadn’t had a major gaming session was because Stiles kept getting distracted by being able to kiss, touch and snuggle with Derek on the sofa. 

Scott threw him a sloppy salute, but he went to shuffle through the games until he found something he wanted to play. He picked the controllers up off the table and threw one to Stiles. 

Twenty minutes later, after having his ass handed to him by Scott more times than he cared to admit, Stiles jumped as a bottle of coke appeared in his eye line. He saw Scott flail in surprise next to him, nearly hitting the bottle before it was pulled out of reach.

Stiles tipped his head back against the sofa to find Derek standing behind them and smiled up at him.

Derek still looked sleep tousled from their interrupted nap and Stiles’ fingers itched to comb through Derek’s hair. The way he pushed into Stiles’ touch never failed to make his heart feel three sizes too big. 

‘Uh, sorry,’ Scott said, sheepishly, accepting the bottle Derek offered. ‘I wasn’t really expecting that.’

‘Evidently,’ Derek said, dryly.

‘I, uh, I like what you’ve done with your house,’ Scott said awkwardly, his eyes darting towards Derek and then away.

‘Thanks.’ Derek reached out and squeezed the back of Stiles’ neck. ‘I’m going to put dinner on.’

‘Oh, uh, I should probably be going, then,’ Scott stammered, starting to stand up.

Derek pushed Scott back down. ‘Stay for dinner.’

Scott shot Stiles a dazed plea for help but Stiles just grinned at him. For the first time since Peter Hale had died, his best friend and his boyfriend were about to voluntarily spend time together and so far no blood had been spilt.

‘Uh, yeah, sure. Are you - really?’

Derek rolled his eyes and, trailing his hand across Stiles’ shoulders, walked back towards the kitchen.

‘That means ‘duh’ in Derek-speak,’ Stiles told him.

‘Right.’ Scott looked dazed. ‘I guess I’m staying then.’

Stiles watched Derek disappear before giving himself a shake. He was supposed to be trying to defend his pride and win at least one game. Turning back to the TV, he saw Scott smirking at him. ‘Oh, shut up.’

Scott laughed, but he sobered quickly. ‘I dunno if I ever made this clear, but I’m happy for you, you know that, right?’

Stiles bumped his shoulder. ‘Of course I know that.’

‘Hey, so can Derek, like, cook?’

Stiles groaned, his mouth watering at the thought of some of the dishes Derek had cooked for him in the past. ‘You have no idea.’

‘That good, huh?’

Stiles nodded. ‘Better. You won’t be disappointed,’ he promised, starting a new game. ‘He could give your mom a run for her money.’

‘No fucking way.’

‘Way,’ Stiles said, hitting play.

An indeterminable amount of time later, Derek appeared at his side and shoved him over, sliding in next to him. Stiles settled back into Derek’s side, shooting him a quick grin before turning his attention back to kicking Scott’s ass because he was going to win this one. He was, dammit.

‘No fair, man,’ Stiles whined, slumping back against Derek in defeat, as his guy got well and truly frakked. ‘That’s like, the three billionth time today.’

Scott laughed, and Stiles would let himself die a thousand times if it meant that Scott wasn’t thinking about Allison. It wasn’t a permanent solution, but Scott was going to feel shitty later, so the least Stiles could do was take his mind off it for a little while.

‘You told me you were good at this game,’ Derek said, his eyes twinkling.

‘I am,’ Stiles protested. ‘Usually.’ He scowled at Derek. ‘You’re distracting me.’

‘Me?’

‘Lame, dude, so lame,’ Scott said.

‘I hate the both of you.’

‘Liar,’ Derek murmured into his hair.

‘And I really hate you,’ he stressed to Derek. ‘So much.’

Scott laughed. ‘Even I can tell you’re lying, Stiles.’

Stiles stuck out his tongue. ‘Pick up your control. I’m so going to kick your ass. You better get ready to cry, my friend, because you’re going down.’

‘You talk the shittiest trash talk,’ Scott said.

‘I’m still better at it than you.’

‘You’re both awful at it,’ Derek interrupted. ‘And you have fifteen minutes until dinner is ready.’

‘I can kill you so many times in fifteen minutes, Scott. You better start running.’

Derek nosed behind his ear gently, and Stiles felt his eyes slowly drifting shut and his fingers going lax on the control. His eyes snapped open when he heard the unmistakable noise of someone dying. ‘Hate. You. So. Much,’ he whined over Scott’s laughing. But he turned and pressed a quick kiss into Derek’s shoulder because he was helping Stiles keep Scott’s mind off Allison and Stiles had never loved him more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr at ionaonie.tumblr.com


End file.
